Pelswick Reflects
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Pelswick fanfiction! As Pelswick looks up in the sky at the park, Mr. Jimmy arrives where the two of them have a conversation about Pelswick's wish to walk again.


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Pelswick, which belongs to John Callahan!

Okay, after a long break, I'm going back to my Nicktoons one-shots! This time, I'm going to focus on Pelswick... now, I'm going to admit something. I have not seen this show before... hopefully, from the... couple episodes I watched, I hope I caught a few of the characters' personalities! Well, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

One morning, Pelswick was humming a little bit as he was looking around the city. Right now, he just wanted to relax, get away from the hijinks that usually went on at the school. Pretty soon, Pelswick wheeled himself over near a park as he looked up at the skies. He sighed as he looked up at the sky. Pelswick would never admit this, but just the quiet can be very appreciated.

"Hey kiddo!"

Pelswick groaned as he noticed who was sitting next to him. He knew the quietness wouldn't last. "Hello, Mr. Jimmy."

"Say, kid, I noticed you looked like you needed some alone time... so I decided to keep you company!" Mr. Jimmy said as he was shaking his head.

"Because as a guardian angel, it's your job to give me advice and to lead me in the right direction, I know." Pelswick sighed as he shook his head.

"Now, now, don't be so down and blue." Mr. Jimmy smiled as he laid his head back. "Just what's going on with you?"

"Well..." Pelswick sighed as he looked down. "I guess I'm still thinking about a lot of things... like how I'm still in my wheelchair, for one..."

"I think I understand... even though you are getting used to life as a paraplegic, you wish for one time to actually walk again." Mr. Jimmy smiled. "Heck, I remember one of the guardian angels I had had someone who wished that..."

"...I get the idea, Mr. Jimmy... but, well... even though I do like being in a wheelchair... I guess there are times when I wish I can just walk on two legs again..." Pelswick sighed. "I mean, that way, people won't have to sympathize with me and I can do everything myself..."

"Hmmm... you know, kid, I know it's hard for you, ever since the accident and all... but look at the life you have now." Mr. Jimmy said as he put a hand on Pelswick's shoulder. "You got some great friends, you have a very supportive dad, a nice grandmother, good siblings, and you're doing pretty good in school. You also have a nice girlfriend, to boot."

"...even though Julie's not my girlfriend." Pelswick raised his head.

"Not yet, anyway..." Mr. Jimmy said.

"Still... I kind of wish I had two legs again..." Pelswick paused. "Hey, Mr. Jimmy, you're a guardian angel right? Can you show me a world where I didn't get in that accident?"

Mr. Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "I guess you and your family saw that 'Wonderful Life' movie at Christmastime, huh? Heh, all the guardian angels talk about that movie..."

"Eh, something along the lines of that. Can you actually do that, teleport me to an alternate universe where the one thing that happened in mine never happened in my universe and because of that, the butterfly effect takes place?" Pelswick asked.

Mr. Jimmy laughed a bit as he said, "Unfortunately, I'm afraid that's only a myth. Guardian angels can't really do that."

Pelswick groaned. "Oh well, it was just a thought, anyway..."

Mr. Jimmy paused as he turned to Pelswick. "Listen, Pelswick, I know I usually give you a riddle that you don't get until the very last minute, but this is no riddle. This time, I'm just going to give you the answer right here and right now. So, listen closely."

Pelswick nodded as Mr. Jimmy smiled. "It doesn't matter whether or not a person can walk on two legs or on wheels. Either way, they're still people. And even if you say you don't want another person's help, in time, you have to turn to a person to help you out... and even though you're confined to your wheelchair for probably the rest of your life, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you're a good person, and you continue to be that good person... try to help the world, the world helps you."

Pelswick paused as he looked at Mr. Jimmy, who said, "Did you catch all that?"

Pelswick smiled as he looked up at the sky. "Yeah, I think I have."

"Good, because I'm not going to repeat it again." Mr. Jimmy sighed in relief... as he looked at his watch. "Oh, I gotta go! I'm due for another meeting. Remember my advice!"

"I will, Mr. Jimmy." Pelswick nodded as he turned quickly to see Mr. Jimmy hightail it out of here.

Pelswick gave a smile and a nod as he decided to wheel himself back.

"Pelswick! Hey!"

Pelswick turned to see his friend, Julie, coming over. "Hi, Julie. What's going on?"

"Oh, I was just going to something... and well, if you're not busy, I was wondering if you can go with me." Julie said.

Pelswick gave a smile as he said, "Sure, Julie, I don't mind coming with you. Where are we going?"

Julie gave a smile as she and Pelswick started to go off together. "Well, there's a movie on that I really want to see... it looked really good..."

"Ah, that sounds like fun!" Pelswick smiled as he started listening to Julie.

As Julie and Pelswick went on their way, talking, Mr. Jimmy gave a smile as he nodded. "Pelswick, you are on your way to becoming a new man..."

* * *

And that's the end of this fic! I'm sorry to any Pelswick fans if I got any of the characters out of character, but hopefully, you still enjoyed the fic. Anyway, I like to thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
